


Counterplay

by bunniewabbit



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Lotrips - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-07
Updated: 2003-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunniewabbit/pseuds/bunniewabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominic's goading has surprising consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counterplay

 

“I'm gonna make a sandwich. Want one?”

“Mm.”

“Is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?”

“Uh... huh?”

“All right. What are you so absorbed in that you've gone non-verbal on me?” Elijah took the few steps from the doorway to the desk where Dom sat perched on a chair in front of the computer and peered over his shoulder. “Porn! Why, Dominic Monaghan, I'm shocked,” he said, not sounding the least bit shocked.

“Not porn, really. Just pictures.”

“And of _girls_ , even.”

“What can I say? It's the tits.”

Elijah chuckled and laid his arms lightly over Dominic's shoulders and around his neck, leaning forward toward the screen as they both gazed appreciatively while Dom scrolled down the page.

“Sometimes I miss the tits.” Dom sighed and then flinched as the flat of Elijah's hand cuffed the crown of his head. “Hey! What? I happen to _like_ girls.”

Elijah folded his arms across his chest in mock-indignation. “I thought you liked _me_.”

“Well... that's 'cause you're a girl.” Dom spun the chair around and reached out, but Elijah deftly side-stepped his grasp. “Aw, c'mon, sweetheart.”

“Take it back.”

“Take what back? You're a great girlfriend. Soft, pretty, a good fuck...”

“Fuck you, Monaghan.”

“I'm ready anytime you are, princess.”

“Yeah? Well, you can just fuck yourself, then.” Somewhere in there, for reasons that were vague even to him, Elijah had ceased to be amused. He turned away on the ball of his bare foot just as Dominic's hand shot out again, fingers connecting with a belt loop and pulling Elijah backward and off-balance. He landed awkwardly in Dominic's lap and was immediately ensnared in Dom's arms. “Let go of me, asshole,” he said, his voice flat. He struggled to stand up again, but the arms tightened their hold around his waist.

Dom wasn't sure why, but he knew he'd crossed some sort of line. _Hmm... What's all this , then?_ He couldn't resist the urge to goad him just a bit further... There was a gleam in his half-closed eyes as he leaned his face close to the side of Elijah's head and murmured one quiet word into his ear. “Cunt.”

“Twat.” Elijah made a sudden lunge against the pressure of Dominic's arms, but wasn't prepared when Dom came with him, his weight carrying them forward and onto the floor with a heavy _thud._ Within seconds he found himself prone, arms pinned to his sides and Dominic straddling his thighs. A small grunt of discomfort escaped his lips as Dom leaned forward over him, pressing his forearms painfully into the floor and clamping his hips down with his weight.

Elijah gritted his teeth, a red flash of something beyond annoyance igniting in his gut. He tried to ignore the rough scrape of the carpet on his cheek as Dom's voice came in a hot puff of air against his ear. “Pussy.”

“Fuck. You.”

“Oh, now, I thought we'd been through this,” Dominic's voice growled smugly, and the knot of anger in Elijah's belly tightened as he struggled vainly against Dom's grip. Dominic countered by dropping the rest of his weight down onto Elijah's body and grinding his hips against his buttocks. Elijah swallowed a gasp as he felt the unmistakable hard ridge pressing into him, and like heat binding with his anger he felt a response within his own groin, sudden and uncompromising. _Fuck this shit._ He stopped fighting and waited, his skin tingling with some sort of watchful anticipation.

Dominic allowed himself a satisfied smirk as he felt the body beneath his go still and tense. He ran his tongue along the ridge of Elijah's ear, biting the lobe when he reached it, and continuing downward to where jaw met throat, exchanging tongue for teeth that scraped along the flesh of Elijah's neck. He worked his way around, breathing wet kisses into the short hair at the nape of Elijah's neck, exulting silently at the slight quiver that went through the slender body. _That's it, baby. Give in to it._ He snaked his tongue beneath the collar of Elijah's T-shirt and bit down on the thick muscle that ran along his shoulders.

Elijah opened his eyes and couldn't remember having closed them. He was still seething silently in spite of - and perhaps fueled by - the sparks shooting through his body with every nip of Dominic's teeth. His blood was focused somewhere south of his navel, but his brain was biding its time, looking for the right opening...

And it came. Dominic was working his way down Elijah's back, easing his body over to one side to gain access, and Elijah used the shift in weight to his advantage, thrusting himself out from underneath, rolling over, and pinning a very startled Dominic to the floor. Dom blinked up at him, noting the red, angry carpet-rash on his right cheek, surprised to see the glint of hostility in his eyes.

“Lij?” Uncertainty in his voice, Dom frowned, brows low over his eyes as he watched Elijah carefully. _Whoa. What the fuck?_ “Elijah, what--”

“Shut up,” Elijah hissed, eyes narrowing. “You wanna fuck? Let's fuck.”

Before Dominic could even draw breath to respond, Elijah attacked his mouth with his own, leading with lips and teeth followed by harshly probing tongue; pushing, pushing his way in, swallowing whole Dom's muffled protests in his assault. Elijah devoured Dominic's mouth, alternately biting his lips and stretching them so wide that they burned. At first Dominic fought back, his tongue battling with Elijah's, his wrists twisting in Elijah's grip, but soon found himself relenting, accepting, arching up into the fury of heat that was Elijah.

Feeling the shift in Dominic's demeanor, Elijah kept Dom's wrists locked to the floor and stretched himself out along Dom's body, pushing his knee between his thighs. With his mouth he ravaged Dominic's throat, scraping at the stubble with his teeth and dipping his tongue into the hollow at its base, nipping at the soft skin near his collarbone. Dominic growled softly and pushed his hips toward Elijah's; Elijah responded by bearing down harder and bringing his other knee over, and Dom spread his legs wider to accommodate him.

Suddenly, Elijah raised his head and looked at Dom, took in his glazed eyes and swollen lips. His expression was inscrutable as he sat upright, pulling Dominic up with him. They regarded each other for a moment, breathing raggedly, and then Elijah reached out and pulled at Dominic's shirt, yanking it up and over his head in one swift movement. Dom reached out to do the same for Elijah, but his hand was swatted away as Elijah pulled off his own shirt. Then he seized Dominic's head and pulled him forward into a rough kiss, exhaling a soft _oh_ into his mouth when Dom ran his hands up the smooth skin of Elijah's chest, dragging his fingers slowly across the hard nubs of his nipples.

Dominic's hands slid around to Elijah's back and then downward, skidded across the seat of his jeans and clutched his ass, and Elijah allowed himself to be tugged up onto his knees. Dominic pulled him in tight to his body, encircling Elijah with his arms, fervently kissing his chest. Elijah's fingers dug into Dom's shoulders and his head fell back as Dominic licked and teased his nipples, sucking and nipping them by turns. Dominic could feel Elijah pressing up against his belly, hot and hard beneath denim. His right hand wandered from Elijah's back, following his waistband around until his fingers found and began working the button of Elijah's jeans.

Abruptly, Elijah pulled back and his hand shot down, grabbing Dom' wrist and pulling it away. Dominic looked up, perplexed, and Elijah gave one sharp shake of his head. “No.” His voice was low and threatening, and Dominic, puzzled, frowned again and opened his mouth to speak, only to snap it shut again at the sparks of warning in the blue eyes above him. Dominic struggled to read his expression; those eloquent eyes, normally so warm and affable, seemed obscured by something dark and enigmatic.

With Dominic's wrist still in his grip, Elijah rose to his feet, opened the fly of his jeans and with a shove, sent them slithering down to his ankles, followed unceremoniously by his boxers. Never taking his eyes from Dom's, he kicked his clothing aside and then slowly, firmly, guided Dominic's hand forward. Only then did Elijah allow his eyes to flutter closed, as slender, warm fingers encircled him. Only then did Dominic tear his eyes from Elijah's face and move forward, lips wetly brushing the tip of Elijah's cock once, twice, before engulfing it in the slick heat of his mouth.

Dominic put his free hand on Elijah's hip to steady himself as he slid smoothly up and down, taking Elijah in deeper with each stroke. Now, this felt almost normal, with Dominic's tongue coaxing small jerks and shudders from Elijah's body, causing his breath to come in short, uneven gasps. But when Elijah's fingers finally released his wrist and wove themselves into his hair, there was something feral and commanding about the way he pulled Dom's head toward himself; something that made Dominic hyper-aware of the constricting jeans he still wore; something that made him want to whimper, and so he hummed instead, sending vibrations up his throat and straight into Elijah's twitching body.

He allowed himself a quick look up at Elijah's rapt face, the slightly furrowed brow, slack, parted lips and flushed cheeks. When Elijah's eyes opened to slits and locked with his own, it was like a jolt of electricity straight to Dominic's groin and he almost choked with the force of it. Something resembling a half-smile or even a sneer passed across Elijah's lips before his head lolled back, leaving Dominic staring at an expanse of tantalizing, pale throat.

Elijah put his other hand on Dominic's head and pulled him forward, simultaneously reveling in the velvet caress of Dom's tongue and testing his limitations. He pushed in until he felt Dominic's fingers jerk and clench on his hips and then he eased back, only to push in again until he got the same reaction. He didn't want to hurt Dom, but he felt as if he had embarked on a new and thrilling journey, and he was determined to experience it in all its strange, dark glory. His anger had dissipated somewhat, melting in the heat of his passion, but not so his motivation or his momentum. And Dominic's willing compliance was fuel for his desire; a sudden image of Dominic prostrate before him flashed across his mind and a low groan passed his lips.

 _No. Not yet._ He wrenched himself back from the brink, breath rasping and thighs trembling, and gently pulled himself away from Dominic's avid mouth. He looked down at the upturned, expectant face, forehead coated in a sheen of sweat and lips glistening. He lay his hand alongside Dominic's face, his thumb brushing across that shiny, full lower lip, and was surprised not to recognize his own voice in the words that came out thick and hoarse. “Take off your jeans.”

Dominic's mind felt clouded; clouded with sex, clouded with wonder at this new Elijah. Elijah, who had him riveted where he knelt, immobile, using nothing more than the power of his stormy eyes. He gazed upward for the space of a few heartbeats before the meaning of the words filtered through, and he glanced down and hastily began to remove his jeans, relieved at the chance to be free of them. He started to rise to his feet to take them off, but pressure from Elijah's hand on his shoulder caused him to look up. That brief shake of the head again. He watched Elijah's lips form the words. “Just take them off.”

The urge to protest was barely a flicker across Dominic's mind as he sat back on his haunches and shimmied out of his jeans and boxers, flinging them carelessly to the side. He felt suddenly exposed, which was odd, as they were both naked. But there was something almost predatory in Elijah's eyes as he looked down, and Dom felt the prickle of sweat breaking out all over his skin.

Oh, the suspense was sweet and maddening as he waited for Elijah's next move, and Dominic shivered in the wake of Elijah's gaze as it swept up and down his body, lingering for a moment on his crotch. The corners of Elijah's mouth turned up in a small, self-satisfied way, and Dom was sure he felt himself become even harder under that scrutiny. _Jesus._ He was incredibly aroused. He almost felt like he was the one who'd just had the blow job, if it weren't for the fact that his cock was aching for contact or friction of some kind - _any kind_ \- and it was all he could do to keep from touching it himself. But as Elijah's eyes met his again, he knew that would be a very bad idea.

He watched Elijah drop back down onto his knees and lean forward to capture his mouth in a kiss. Not an angry kiss this time, but firm and demanding, his tongue sliding past Dominic's lips, seeking and curling hungrily around his own. He clung to that kiss, letting himself be pushed backward until he was lying on the floor again with Elijah's body hovering frustratingly close. So close that Dom could feel just a whisper of heat and skin; so close that he tugged at Elijah's hips and arched up to meet them. But Elijah pulled back and sat on his heels, pausing as if considering something.

Then Elijah held out his right hand, pressing fingertips against Dom's lips. Dominic opened his mouth and let the fingers slide in, running his tongue over the ridged pads and almost nonexistent nails, sucking the tang of salt from them. Elijah's other hand swept a warm caress down and back up the inside of Dominic's thigh as the fingers slipped from his mouth, and Dom's breath caught - he couldn't help it - as Elijah said, “Spread your legs wider for me.”

 _Oh, God._ They didn't do it this way that often - Elijah preferred bottom and that was fine with him - and when they did do it it was always slow and careful and lots of lube _ohfuckingChrist no lube_ and when he felt Elijah's saliva-slick fingers press against him he slammed his eyes shut and held his breath. “Dom.” Elijah's voice was low and velvet soft, and Dominic lifted his head and risked opening his eyes, just a little. Elijah leaned forward slowly, never taking his eyes from Dom's, and without warning clamped his lips around the head of Dom's cock.

Dominic's head slammed back onto the carpet and for a moment he forgot about the pressure of Elijah's fingers as every nerve in his body seemed to focus on a swirling tongue and sucking lips. He longed for Elijah to take him all in – this was exquisite torment, and if it weren't for Elijah's left hand pressing down firmly on his hip he would have been bucking up into that teasing mouth.

When he managed to look back up, Elijah's eyes were still on his (and wasn't that a picture!), and Dominic let out a guttural moan as Elijah's free hand first cupped his balls and then moved down to massage the spot behind them with his thumb. Then he was lost behind his eyelids again, aware of increasing pressure from Elijah's fingers and actually found himself pushing toward it. _Yes, ohfuckfuck motherFUCK! How many fingers **was** that?_ He lay trembling, waiting, and let out a small sound of protest when he felt Elijah's mouth leave him.

Elijah sat back and concentrated on moving his fingers farther into Dom's body. He watched Dominic's reactions as he eased them part way in, then out, then in again a bit farther than before. When he had both of them nearly all the way in he began moving them around, probing, searching, pressing upward, and knew he had the right spot when Dominic arched his back and spewed a string of colorful curses. He reached up with his other hand and trapped one of Dom's nipples between his fingers as he gently worked the sweet spot, watching Dominic thrash and buck against his hand. Dom's face was a blur of expressions: agony, pleasure, frustration, passing one into another, blending together. Elijah's tongue passed across his dry lips as he watched, transfixed.

Dominic's hands, which had been clawing and scrabbling ineffectually at the carpet, now seemed to move of their own accord, making their way toward his neglected cock. Elijah grabbed them and pushed them away with a “huh-uh,” causing Dom to nearly snarl in frustration. Elijah pulled his fingers out slightly and then pushed three back in, smiling to himself when Dom snapped his head back with a gasp and flung his arms out wide, desperate for something to cling to.

 _Oh god oh god oh god..._ Dominic felt like his insides had turned to jelly. His mind was babbling incoherently and he almost didn't hear Elijah's low, amused voice. He tried to concentrate on the sound of the words. “All you have to do is ask, Dom.” _What the--_

Dominic tried to answer through clenched teeth. “Ask? Fucking ask _what?_ ”

“Oh, not even close. Give it another try.” Elijah gave his fingers a slight twist as he leaned forward and lapped at the tip of Dom's cock, repeatedly dipping his tongue into the opening there.

Dominic squirmed and cried out, desperate to increase the sensations that Elijah was taunting him with. “Oh, jesusfuckinggod, just _fuck_ me already!”

“Closer.” He pulled his fingers out of Dom's body, ignoring his groan of complaint, and grabbed Dominic's knees, pushing them up toward his chest. He positioned himself over Dominic, looked right into his wide, glassy eyes and whispered, “But I think you can do better.”

 _Jesus._ Elijah was there, nudging right up against him _ohgod... Right. There._ Dominic heard a low, constant moan, almost a whimper, and realized that it was coming from him. “Ohhhh... fuck. Jesus.” He tried to wriggle down toward Elijah's cock, as if he could somehow impale himself on it, but Elijah held him firmly in place with a hand on the back of each thigh. “Please, Elijah. Oh, fuck... 'Lijah... please... do it. Fuck me.” The last came out in a hoarse whisper and his eyes were pleading, his whole body quaking. He lifted his hands and placed them on top of Elijah's, pulling his knees up further.

Elijah pulled his hands from under Dominic's and moved them down to the floor either side of him. “Perfect,” he murmured, and lowered his head to that trembling, desperate mouth, dipped his tongue in, closed his lips over it, and kissed deeply as he moved his body forward. He pushed slowly and felt the slight resistance give way, felt the heat and tightness of Dominic's body close in around him. Dominic was making small moaning sounds into his mouth, and he caressed each one with his tongue, helping it to slide free. He broke the kiss and watched Dominic's face as he eased out slightly and then pushed again. Dom's thighs were quivering on either side of him as he slid in further, closing the distance between their bodies... and he was in. With a sigh, he dropped down onto his elbows, kissing Dominic's long neck and licking the sweat away from the hollow of his collarbone.

A spasm passed through Dominic with each tiny movement that Elijah made. His cock was trapped between their bodies, aching for more pressure, more friction, more movement. _More._ He scraped his fingers down Elijah's back and clutched at his hips, wondering if he could stand it any longer or if he'd be better off dying right then. But the decision was made for him as Elijah started to move slowly, in and out, back and forth across Dom's sweat-slick cock. _Oh, yeah..._ Dominic relaxed into the feeling, his body following along as Elijah found a rhythm, rocking his hips to match every stroke. Elijah's breathed out soft grunts against his ear as Dominic first felt the familiar tightening in his belly and groin. A low, throaty groan passed his lips as he felt it building...

But Elijah had sensed it, too, and suddenly he pushed himself up on his arms and away from Dominic's body, and Dominic jerked and cried out at the sudden loss of sensation, almost sobbing in frustration. Elijah pulled himself back, sliding out, and Dominic experienced a moment of panic as he thought that Elijah was going to abandon him altogether; but then Elijah plunged back in from the new angle and colors blossomed behind Dominic's clenched eyelids, and he thought he was saying _Oh, thankyouthankyou GOD thank you_ but what was coming out was a long series of nothing but vowels.

Elijah kept this new rhythm, sliding slowly out and thrusting back in, eyes glued to Dom's face and nearly overwhelmed at the sight. His arms started to shake and he quickened his pace; and then Dominic was clawing at his biceps and coming, pearly liquid spilling onto his belly and running down his side and suddenly it was too much... Elijah slammed in and went rigid, head thrown back, air gone from his lungs as his orgasm erupted and took him. When his breath came back it was in ragged gasps and he went limp, collapsing onto Dominic, sweat mingling with semen as the aftershocks gradually left his body.

Neither of them moved as they waited for their breathing to even out, content to just lie there, sated. And then Elijah was softly laughing, shoulders shaking with mirth and Dominic didn't ask why because it made perfect sense at that moment. He smiled and ran his fingers through Elijah's hair. Elijah sighed and slid down next to Dominic with his head resting on his chest, snuggling in while Dom curled his arm up around Elijah's back.

Dominic inhaled deeply and let it whoosh out. “ _Fuck_ me.”

“Just did, thanks,” Elijah mumbled. A chuckle deep in Dominic's chest vibrated against his ear.

“Remind me to piss you off more often.”

Elijah snorted. “Somehow I doubt you'll need reminding.”

Another echoing chuckle. “I imagine you're right about that.” He shifted his position gingerly. “Next time I think I'll try to piss you off closer to a bed, though.”

Elijah's turn to chuckle. “Oh... the bed,” he moaned, longingly. “I'd go there now, if I could fucking _walk_.”

For a moment they just lay quietly, fingers idly brushing over cooling skin.

“That was...” Elijah's murmur trailed off.

“Yeah. It was,” said Dominic, thoughtfully. He gave Elijah's drowsy form an affectionate squeeze. “Not bad...” he buried a cheeky grin in Elijah's hair. “...for a girl.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


End file.
